<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Epic Love. (sad one shot) by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593711">Her Epic Love. (sad one shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot, Sad One Shot, hope is a doctor, she meets Lizzie's son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:19:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years after Hope loses Josie, Hope meets a little boy with a curious question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Epic Love. (sad one shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy looked at Hope and cocked his head with curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dr. Mikaelson, have you ever lost anybody special?" He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope froze, and her heart started to beat faster &amp; faster. Her head started to spin &amp; she could feel hands grasping at her lungs, rendering her ability to breathe. She turned her head to the boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes." Hope replied. She could feel tears building up in her eyes. "We were in love. At least, not at the same time. She was in love with me long before I realized I was in love with her."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What happened?" The boy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"She gave up her life for me. She sacrified herself for me". Hope replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Was her name Josie?" The boy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, how did you know?" Hope asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My momma told me stories about her sister named Josie. My name is Joseph Saltzman, but my momma calls me Josie." He replied."You were my Aunt Josie's epic love."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope finally broke, "And she was mine." She sobbed out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hope never found love again after losing Josie 10 years ago. She never found love again because losing her greatest love was a feeling that was worse than death in her opinion. Worse than death and worse than any emotion she'd ever felt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>